Aesir
by LokisChampion
Summary: Thor travels with many from Asgard to dig on Jotunhiem for many minerals not existent back home, but who he finds gives him a new respect for this fallen realm. Inspired by Pocahontas. Thor/Jotun!Loki (rated T just in case) COMPLETE!
1. The Journey

Thor, Sif, Fandral and Hogun stood on the rainbow bridge with the rest of the army of Asgard, but they weren't going to fight anybody. Odin, the leader of their kind, was taking them to the desolate realm of Jotunhiem, to dig for useful minerals that were nonexistent in thier home.

"You ready to dig your life away?" Hogun said with a smile to Sif and the others.

"Maybe you are, I want to fight some natives." Sif said.

"If there are any." Fandral said under his breath.

"Remember, nobody wanders off alone." Thor said.

"Oh, please." Sif joked. "Some of us have to adventure while others follow orders."

They all laughed as Odin was walking towards them. The army fell silent as their leader walked through them, to the opening of the Bifrost. He turned and faced his warriors.

"We are to go to Jotunhiem. This realm has been long empty of all natives of our own knowledge, but we must keep an open mind that there may be some left." A murmur fell over the men. "I strongly suggest that we all stick together, do not wander alone, don't engage any fights without reasonable numbers on each side."

Thor buttoned up his fur coats around him, for the weather in Jotunhiem was ruthless.

"Keep your wits about you, lads. Keep warm, for we aren't immune to frost bite." This earned a small laugh collectively rising from the group. "Everybody gets one last goodbye to their families and friends, then we fly." Odin turned and headed to speak with Hiemdall before Thor turned to his mother, Frigga, at the outside of the horde of young gods.

"Mother, all will be fine." Thor said, taking his tearful mother in his arms, smiling as he embraced her. She didn't say anything, just kissed his forehead before he kissed her cheek and headed back into the horde, Odin stamping his staff down on the golden bridge as the silence fell over everyone.

"Ready to depart to Jotunhiem, Hiemdall. Watch over us all." He said as he put his sword into the console of the Bifrost and the electricity began whirring it to life, spinning in circles around them as the Bifrost pointed to the realm they were traveling to. The rainbow light surrounded them all, and with a jolt, they were blinded by the light and the wind in their eyes.

The next few moments were nothing but quiet, in the wind tunnel of their transport of the rainbow bridge, Thor holding Mjolnir out ahead of him, guiding his flight path when they suddenly began slowing down, and Thor moved his hammer to his side, his feet hitting something solid, as well as everyone else, judging by their sudden balance checks. When the rainbow disappeared from around them, they were standing on the surface of Jotunhiem, the only sounds being their gasps from the cold wind hitting them.

Thor took in the ice, desolate landscape indeed, just like his father had spoken of. The ice jutted out in many places, but the initial structure of the castles remained, looming over them with such a silent, intimidating presence of what true royalty once dwelt here, and what might indeed still be.


	2. All That Remains

Loki was with the rest of the frost giants beneath the surface. They had many small fires flowing outside each door in celebration for who had successfully conceived a child within the last night, and he himself was sitting by one in the center of their cave, petting his ice wolf while he took in the scene around him.

Even though their numbers had dwindled to one hundred, they still felt joy when more children were on the way, coming in the later seasons. The children that had survived the battle of infantry were now running in circles around the massive fire, chasing one another as the adults laughed and ate a hardy meal that Loki didn't know where they attained such meat. When it came to him, he was an outcast of his own tribe, but he didn't mind; he had Kanna to keep him company. She somewhat purred at his touch as he scratched beneath her ears.

He wore a fur layer of cloth over his shoulders, black, everyone else's was brown, and it was strapped together by a silver chain hanging over his chest. He wore a blue pair of short like clothes to make shorts on his legs, but it was more like a mid length skirt, but it was comfortable as a sheen of blue cloth fell from the back of his fur, shielding his back. His hair was black, slicked back and reaching just past his shoulders in soft curls, his face was smooth and regal as his red eyes contrast against his royal blue skin, his markings rising from it softly. He wore some leather bracelets on his ankles and one on his left wrist.

His father, the king of the frost giants, had been ill for some time and it seemed that no healer, no matter how well their craft, could heal him, neither the children that fell ill just after birth. The frost giants, at this time in their life cycle, were simply trying to procreate their species now. They lost one every day, be it infant, elder or sometimes, by the occasional accident, a teen or young adult; once who was even carrying a child.

Amid the celebrations, laughter that would indeed escape his lips as he clapped along with everyone else, a deep rumble set itself in the ice, followed by a small quake. The silence that followed was quick and steady, and Kanna lifted her head, perking her ears up and listened, he didn't touch her, but turned his head up all they same, adding to her listening.

"What was that?" He heard many children ask their parents before running into their arms.

"Loki." His mother, Farbauti, said to him in a hushed tone. "Go explore." She gave him a knowing smile. She knew how much he hated being beneath the surface, and he stood, Kanna walking in front of him as she headed up the tunnel, he crouched behind her and headed up, already feeling the wind flowing over him giving him a rush of excitement. He had no idea what he would find when he breached the surface, however. He just hoped he wasn't outnumbered.

He stopped as Kanna went through the opening first. She walked in a circle, sniffing the air before she stuck her head back in the hole, looking down at him, and he slowly walked up and poked his head and shoulders through. The wind swirling around him was cool, welcoming as it scooped up his hair and moved it around his head. He smiled and pushed through the hole, taking in his surroundings. They currently lived underneath their castle, the biggest, really, and he walked, ever so softly, to the nearest window.

He gasped at what he saw, the near horde of them as he made sure he couldn't be seen. For his own safety, at the very least.


	3. Bread

Loki watched from the window as one of the men from the horde began walking towards the castle, alone, oddly enough. Loki held the side of the window in his cold fingers, the temperature spreading through his body, calming his heart that was, for some reason, beating faster. Kanna slid her neck up against his leg, and he smiled, taking his hand down and petting her head, which she leaned up into when the man came closer to their hiding spot.

Loki slid behind a wall when the man entered the castle, looking around but not moving. Loki bit his lip and turned his head so slightly to peek out at him; he was now marveling at the majestic fireplaces carved in the ice, displaying stories of their history as Loki slowly slid down the wall, silently as he sat down now, his knees drawn into his chest, his fingers touching the ground softly to steady himself as his breathing was calm and silent.

Kanna softly pawed his arm before she stood and walked around the wall, towards the visitor. Loki attempted to grab her tail, stop her, but he didn't move fast enough, and he watched her with worry in his red eyes as she sat down behind him and whined.

The man turned around and Loki lost himself for a few fleeting moments. His breath caught in his throat as the blue of the other mans eyes looked down at the ice wolf, her tail wagging slightly as she stared up at him. The man wore thick armor, protective ones with lots of layers of golden and yellow fur pelts over his shoulders and arms. His blonde hair fell down to his shoulders and he had some whiskers on his face, which Loki had to smile at, he had never seen such hair before, since nothing like that had grown on any of his tribes faces. He had a very strong, slightly intimidating build but Loki admired how strong he looked, he wondered what it would be like to be touched by this man when he spoke, slowly walking up to Kanna.

"Well, want a strange creature." He said before slowly kneeling down. Kanna lifted her ears as he extended his hand out to her, she sniffed softly before licking his fingers. The smile that he flashed at the touch made Loki stifle a gasp, it melted his heart as he smiled himself.

Kanna stood and walked up to the man, brushing her fur up against his chin before she started sniffing the fur cloaking him, then down his arms and stomach, all the while he stroked her bluish white fur softly. Her nose rooted out to his side and sniffed furiously at a brown satchel he had at his side.

"Oh, you smell this, don't you?" The man said, Kanna sat back as he reached in and pulled out a small ball of brown, something soft that gave a little under his fingers. Kanna sniffed it softly but pulled back as he broke off a peice, offering it to her. "I suppose your hungry. This is bread." He said, and he held it out to her before she took it and ate it with a few chews, her tail wagging behind her as her ears perked up again. He smiled as he gave her some more. "But I suppose you'll eat anything, even if I tell you what they are." The man chuckled as he gave her the final piece of his bread. She took it in her mouth, the very corner, and walked away from him, back towards Loki.

When she stood with her head beside his shoulder, she held the bread to his fingers and he slowly tore the peice that wasn't in her teeth and she ate it, but Loki only stared at his peice, wondering why it was so squishy when he remembered who was with them.

"Ah, you've got a friend?" The man asked and suddenly, Kanna was on the defensive. She turned to him, ears back against her head, baring her teeth as she growled at him, stalking towards him. He backed up with his hands up, taking one again in his bag and tossing another small ball of bread at her feet before walking towards where he came.

"I meant no harm." He said, smiling as he walked to the door. "Take that to your friend back there." He said before walking through the door and back to the others.

Loki stood and walked to the peice he had dropped, still having to eat his peice Kanna had given. He sat beside her and sniffed the peice before popping it into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed the sweet tasting food before breaking the second one into pieces, he fed some to Kanna and ate some himself before he turned to the window,watching them move together. There must be over a hundred, easily outnumbering their small tribe of a hundred weak frost giants.

He laughed softly when Kanna snuck her nose under the crook of his arm, making it slide down her neck. He began petting her again, scratching behind her ears as she licked her lips and panted happily as he wondered where these strangers had come from, and why were they here?

"What shall we do, Kanna?" Loki whispered, and she licked his chin, making him smile as he hugged her close. "Maybe, at first light, we should investigate, yes?" He asked and she wagged her tail, making him chuckle as they settled into their spot by the window for the remainder of the day, watching their visitors.


	4. Farbauti

After the visitors stopped doing things of interest, Loki slunk back down the tunnel to meet his own tribe, who had since fallen asleep. All, that is, except for his mother, who snuck up on his sneaking back to his room. She wore deep red robes that covered her torso but came up high on her legs. Her hair was tied back in a braid down her back with a small ice crown wreathing her head as she smiled at him.

"So," she said, excitement in her voice as he took her in his room, Kanna slipping into her bed by his doorway. I was a very simple little ice cavern with a block of ice for a bed with sheets woven from fabrics they had traded from other races many years ago. A small table with a candle flickering on it was present, with a few books of their history and language carried on through the years. "What was it?" She asked.

Loki sat on the bed and she sat next to him. "There are hundreds of them, mother." He said. He tried to recall what they were doing when he left. "I think they intend to stay, for when I left they seemed to be building a haven."

A sullen expression came to her face then, making Loki lose his smile. "Father won't like that." She said. Loki shook his head.

"Then don't tell him. I'm sure they won't notice anything out of the ordinary for a while yet."

"Except the fact that your smiling again." She said, making Loki draw back. She smiled at this, taking his hand in hers. "What happened on the surface to lift your spirits so?"

Loki smiled, shaking his head softly as he struggled to find the words. As if she knew, Kanna stood, walked over to them and put her nose on his lap, her tail wagging softly. They laughed at this, and Loki spoke softly.

"He came into the castle, I hid behind the wall." He said, stroking her nose with his finger. "So Kanna walked to him first, he was kind and gentle, mother. He fed her something he called bread, and she brought some to me. It was like nothing we've had here in a long time. Centuries, maybe."

"What did he look like?" She asked.

"He was handsome, beautiful and unlike anybody here." Loki said as Kanna licked his fingers, and he slid them up behind her ears. He smiled. "His eyes are just like the ice, and that smile..." Hs voice trailed off as he closed his eyes, smiling himself again at the memory that flicked behind his eyes. "Oh, mother, he's..." His hand went to the back of his neck as she took his other hand. "He's everything I could ever dream of."

"I'm glad you found someone, dear." She said. "But you must remember your previous engagement by your father."

"Mother, Locke isn't for me. You knew that when it was assigned." Loki said. "Why can't we stop it?"

"It isn't my rule, son. You would have to go through your father."

"He won't listen to me." Loki said, looking down at Kanna, suddenly feeling the anger well inside him.

She lifted his chin up so they were staring into each others eyes. "At least talk to him. Before this gets too prominent. Has Locke asked you of your feelings?"

"No. He hasn't spoken to me, mother." Loki said. "And he's too busy with his own duties to even seek me out."

"Well, when your ready, I'll go with you. Find me when the time is right." She said, and Loki nodded.

"Yes." Loki said. "I'm going out in the morning to see them again."

"Just be careful, darling." She said before standing, kissing his forehead and exited his room. Kanna stayed next to him as he laid back in the bed, she hopped up and laid her head on his stomach, warming him as he stroked her fur softly. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, the image of the man staying fresh behind his eyes.


	5. Locke

The following morning, Loki woke and petted Kanna, who was now sleeping at his feet. She stirred softly before sitting up and yawning, stretching out her paws and wagging her tail as Loki smiled before standing and stretching himself. He pushed through the curtain that served as his door and Kanna walked beside him, gently panting as there was an odd commotion in this hall, flowing into the center chamber.

Nocobu stood outside as three more fires were lit on the doorsteps, the crowd falling silent as he turned and spoke. "We have been blessed with three more children on the way." He said, and the hall grew to cheers. Loki smiled and clapped along as Kanna gave a small howl of glee as some laughter came about them. Loki leaned down and patted her head as she leaned into his leg.

"Well, by that call I would have expected a wedding."

Loki turned and came face to face with Locke, his intended partner. Loki had to say that he was always struck by his appearance, he was incredibly handsome, but this was the first time they had spoken of their own free will. Locke was one of their strongest warriors, Loki would idly compare him to the man he saw yesterday, but he pushed the thought out of his mind as he found a small thrill in this encounter.

Locke had longer hair than himself, falling in an incredibly loose ponytail down his back and a few strands framing his face. He resembled Loki with his high cheekbones and strong nose but his lips were thin and delicate, smooth but strong. He wore some armor made by his father and he held a staff at his side, currently standing in his fist.

"Hello, Locke." Loki said softly, slightly swept away.

"I'm delighted to see you smiling once more." Locke said. "I have something for you." He took up Loki's left wrist, where the one bracelet already was, but he slowly tied on another bracelet, but this one made Loki draw in a quick breath. The leather was encrusted with blue stones, ice in its fresh state of growth, and it glowed with the black outline of the leather.

"Do you like it?" Locke asked, and Kanna sniffed the braclet, licking Loki's arm so he remembered how to use his words.

"It's beautiful." Loki said, smiling as Locke nodded.

"Any man would be honored to have the Prince's hand in marraige." Locke said as he took Loki's hand in his. This being their first real encounter, Loki found himself captured by Locke; the personality was there, so much different than his looks claimed he was, and he was much more caring. "For now, I shall see you later." He said and before Loki knew what happened, Locke leaned in and kissed Loki's cheek softly before walking away with a smile.

Loki touched the warmth that was spreading through his cheek before Kanna jogged over to the tunnel, heading up to the surface. She turned back to look at him and he smiled, walking swiftly behind her.

Once he did breach the surface, he walked to the window and saw, with the sensation to hide quickly, the man walking to the door. He hid silently, his heart skyrocketing as he listened, peeking over the wall. He saw the man take a few more looks over the room before he jumped through a window, heading to a place Loki knew all too well.

He smiled to himself and slowly, silently, swiftly followed the man, but he wondered what would happen if he was caught. With a quick shake of his head, he pushed it out of his head and resumed his journey, Kanna silently stalking behind him, occasionally looking behind them to make sure they weren't being followed.


	6. Iving

As Loki softly padded around behind the man, he noticed something he never had before. Strapped to his waist, a giant hammer sort of weapon hanging from his belt, gently swaying with the movement of his leg. Loki smiled as he looked back, but saw Kanna had stopped, but she was watching Loki before looking behind her. When her eyes returned to him, she licked her lips and laid down in the snowy ice. Loki smiled before turning around, not surprised to see that he had lost the man, but he looked down and saw the footsteps in the fresh snow.

He was heading for the River Iving, it never freezes over, it always flows. He could hear the trickle of the water in his ears as he neared the normal caverns it ran through. The river separates from the main ocean flow to go through the boundaries of the realms, but he knew not which ones. As he walked onto the solid ice, through some spikes and into a solid chamber of it, the river swimming beside him, he didn't find the man he was following again.

He stood, staring at the river for a few moments before he looked around the caverns again, like he always did. Standing to his full height, he looked from side to side before stepping into the shallow flow of the icy water, slowly sliding over his ankles, the tops of his feet and in between his toes. He smiled to himself before he knelt down and touched some ice spilling up from the smooth riverbed, smoothing the small spike with a little bit of his magic when he heard it.

The splash came over him, and he knelt down with a hand out on the defensive. His eyes fled up into the man's blue ones, looking like they belonged here, his feet were rooted in the stream and his massive weapon was in one hand, poised as if he were ready to throw it at Loki.

As his breathing became steady, Loki slowly stood up, very slowly as they watched each other. When Loki was standing straight, he lowered his hand, extinguishing the ice he'd had pointed at the stranger, who slowly lowered his own weapon. Loki swallowed and began to feel his heart beat accelerate, his hands slightly began to shake as he realized what the man was doing a second too late.

The man had placed his hammer in his waistband again, but he was then taking the smallest of steps towards him; the water sloshing gently around his ankles. Loki let his eyes roam over his body as he walked towards him, he didn't feel the need to move just yet. As the wind whipped through his hair, moving it around his face, he felt the slight shiver of his fur layer at his shoulders, the sway of cloth around his waist and the one covering his back as he listened to the mans breathing pattern, his heartbeat and he could smell something; his curiosity.

Loki hesitated for a moment and the man followed suit before extending a hand to him. Loki quickly ran from the water, hearing the faint splash from his feet being released from the water as he then heard the mans faint call. Loki ignored it as he ran through the cavern, heading towards the river flow back into the ocean, but he also heard something else when they reached the merge.

"Wait, please!"

Loki stopped, standing beside the frozen tree marking the merge, and he turned to see the man standing there, wrapped in his golden fur on his shoulders. He held out his hand, slowly walking towards Loki, but he stayed still. Loki's eyes roamed his body, staying on his hand for a moment longer before flicking up to his face. Scanning his eyes, the hair, his lips. Loki calmed his breathing, watching.

"Please, I won't hurt you." He said, and Loki watched him come even closer. He extended his hand and Loki's eyes fell to it. "Please stay." He said softly, and Loki exhaled, finally calming his breath.

Loki extended his hand and took the other, much paler one, in his own; the temperature difference intrigued him as the stranger pulled him closer.

"I'm Thor." He said, and Loki's eyes lifted up to his again, he moved in a little closer, the hands holding making him feel Thor's pulse, feel his warmth and the blood pulsing through his rough but strong fingers.

"Loki." He said softly and Thor nodded, looking down at their mingled fingers.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Loki." Thor said, smiling at the young giant. Loki returned it as they stayed close, the river moving around them the only sound penetrating their introduction.


	7. King

Loki and Thor were now sitting at the base of the frozen tree, their fingers still easily intwined as they learned more about one another.

"So, where do you come from?" Loki asked.

"I come from Asgard. It's nothing like Jotunheim." Thor said.

"What's it like?"

"Oh, it's golden buildings, many gods and goddesses growing into their skills and many voyages to distant realms." He said.

"But, why have you come here?" Loki asked as Thor took his hand in both of his, stroking his knuckles softly.

"We've come to dig for some minerals that we don't have at home. They help with our healing methods, but we've run short. So we've come here to get the supply back. I believe they began digging today." Thor said, making Loki look down at their hands, a worried look on his features.

"Father won't-

As if on que, the sound of a pack of wolves howling pierced the silence, making Loki sit upright, listening to their tone. Trouble.

"What is it?" Thor asked, moving along as Loki stood up, their hands not releasing.

"They mean trouble. I'm sorry, but I must go." He said and before he could pull away, Thor gently kissed Loki's hand, making him hesitate for a moment before he swallowed and ran towards the howls. As he wound through the trees, the wind swirling around him, he was joined soon by Kanna, who was howling as well, but she stopped as they picked up their pace together. As they came close to a tunnel, Loki slid down it like a slide before landing in the main chamber, which was full of people, but they didn't seem to notice; their attention was trained on their walking King, who appeared to be all healed.

"Father." Loki said softly, trying to catch his breath when his mother came up beside him. "What's happening?" Loki asked, but his father answered in a speech with his tribe.

"These men are different from us, they aren't allowed near any of us. That goes for you, don't go near them. I don't want to lose any of you, our numbers are at a crucial point in our history, the lowest." A slight murmur came over the crowd as his father continued. "Now, on a lighter note, we have two new infants present tonight, looking for the blessing of the Prince. Let us all eat at the feast tonight with a happy thought that our species has two new members."

The crowd cheered before setting down to the meal at the many small tables and Locke came up beside Loki, his mother suddenly gone and his father was leaving in the other direction.

"But, how is he healed?" Loki asked, and Locke spoke softly.

"Your mother." He said, and Loki turned to watch his mother disappear into her room behind the curtain. Without saying goodbye, Loki walked towards the room and entered to find her sitting on the end of the bed, looking exhausted, weak.

"Mother?" Loki asked, kneeling down in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"All is well, dear. Go and relax." She said, but Loki noticed she felt shaky, her fingers were a little colder than normal.

"Mother, what did you do? Why?" He asked, looking up into her eyes.

She smiled at him. "I've only done what's right. I've given up my powers to restore him, but in doing so, I am now mortal." She said before stroking his cheek softly. "I do not want you to worry, child. Go and enjoy yourself, for me."

"At least let me tuck you in?" He asked, and she chuckled softly before she lay down, Loki standing and taking the sheets up her frame, around her shoulders.

"Now go get changed into the correct dinner attire." She said, making him smile as he brushed some hair behind her ear, tucked the sheets around her and leaned down to kiss her forehead before he left the room, stopping in the doorway.

"I love you, sleep well." He said.

She smiled. "I love you too." She said as he drew the curtain closed and headed down to his room. Once he was there, he drew a deep blue cloak from his closet, topped with his normal black fur at his shoulders and the blue chains holding it closed. Once he changed into it, he straightened his hair before heading out to eat with his family. While he ate, he exchanged rather welcome company with Locke when he was beckoned away by his father to bless the two newborns.


	8. Blessings

He entered the first room, pulling back the curtain to reveal a man and wife, the woman laying in bed was holding a bundle of red fabric. Loki smiled as he walked to the foot of the bed, and the husband took the infant and walked up to Loki, who took the baby from the husbands hold as he offered him over.

"Congratulations." Loki said, looking down at the baby in his arms. She was asleep, softly making some noises in her dreams. She had her parents markings on her deep blue skin.

"Thank you, sire." The husband said. "She is a bundle of joy given to us by the gods."

"What will you bless her with?" The wife asked. Loki looked to them for a moment before looking back down at the baby.

"I give her the blessing of beauty; a new ray of light in the darkest of caves." He said, and he brought up a hand, his palm hovering over the child before it glowed a soft shade of blue, shimmering over her small body as she suddenly woke. Her red eyes were small and happy as he smiled down at her, removing his hand. She giggled up at him and stuck out a small, chubby hand. He stuck out his finger and she grasped it softly, he heard the giggles of happiness from her parents as he gave her back to the husband.

"Thank you, your majesty." She said and he nodded before leaving, heading to the other room. He did the same thing, waiting for the woman to give him a nod to come in, which he did.

"How have you been?" He asked, walking up to her, her husband taking the child from her and giving it to him.

"A little tired, but well." She said. "He's been rather quiet, which makes me a little nervous."

Loki took in her words as he held the little boy, bundled in brown fabric. Loki instantly became alarmed at the very weak heart beat, then he took in the shallow breathing before the child slowly fluttered open his little red eyes, looking up at the prince. Loki swallowed as he felt himself shaking with dread and he brought a hand up, but it was shaking, so he put it back down. The baby yawned before falling back asleep, but Loki felt the cease in blood flow, the stopping of the heart and the baby began to grow cold in his hands.

The mother knew before the husband, such is life of the people of Jotunheim; at the death of their child, mothers are alerted first by a sensation of loss in their own bodies of the precious bond created while carrying the baby. Loki walked to her bedside, setting the baby in her shaking hands as the husband followed Loki outside the door. With a swish of his hand, he extinguished the fire, standing there for a few moments, unable to move.

"Forgive me." He said to the husband just before Loki ran to the tunnels leading to the surface, he heard the man call behind him.

"My prince!" He called, but Loki didn't stop. He fled the halls, exposing himself to the surface, into the jaws of a snowfall as his cloak whipped out behind his running form. He ran for a long while, long enough until his legs would carry him no farther, and he stopped by a wall of ice, framing their once regal Well of Wisdom, now long frozen over, creating an eerie scene of once lively flowing water, now frozen forever in time.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, and the look of the blue fingers meant it belonged to Locke, luckily enough, he was the one Loki wanted to see now before an image of Thor swept behind his eyes. Thor wouldn't understand this problem, though.

"I practically gave him the blessing of death." Loki said softly, the threat of tears behind his red eyes.

"Loki, they knew it wasn't so." Locke said, still remaining behind his betrothed. "You have no bone in your body that wishes to harm any life."

"You didn't see her face." Loki said. The tears spilled out of his cheeks. "You didn't feel his anguish."

Locke came around to face him then, leaning his staff on the wall before taking the now weeping Loki into his arms, and Loki returned the gesture.

"I wish you find peace, my Prince." Locke said softly. "My love." At these words, Loki looked up with a dawning of understanding in his eyes as Locke wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Be still in my arms."

Loki slowly leaned in and their lips locked in the most soft, tender, gentle kiss he had ever experienced. Perhaps he could love this warrior, this strong giant who came to love him in his own ways. But why was the image of Thor replacing him so quickly? They kissed for a long few moments, the company and share of intimate touches seemed appropriate for what Loki needed, and when they released, Locke walked him back to the village, hand in hand.


	9. Crimson Waters

Loki woke early the following morning, ditching his cloak from the previous night and wearing his regular robes, he walked out beside Kanna, who was still sleeping, and he headed up the tunnel. As he broke the surface, he walked out of the castle and into the snowy wastes. The snowfall overnight had created a soft sheen of white over the blue ice. As he walked with bare feet through it, he was gazing up at the skies, gray clouded and dreary looking, as always.

Once he heard the babble of Iving, he smiled and slowly walked into the caverns again, sliding his feet in the water; he wondered if the icy flow could purge him of his death blessing last night. He inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth before he swallowed and turned around, jumping out of his skin when Thor took him into his arms.

"Oh, Thor, you frightened me." Loki said with a soft smile as Thor released him.

"I'm sorry." Thor said, smiling. "Would you like to take a walk?"

Loki nodded as Thor took his hand and Loki walked, both of their feet now in the water, and they walked along the river, away from the slosh of the sea, towards a more desolate slab of Jotunheim. They walked in some silence before Loki spoke.

"So, how long are you staying?" He asked.

"I suppose when we find the adequate amount of minerals. It may be tomorrow, it may be a few weeks from now." He said, looking over at Loki. "You never know."

Loki nodded when Thor said. "Where are we going?"

"Simply following the voice of the river." Loki said, smiling up at Thor. "Have you ever walked along with nature?"

"We'll, not since I was a child. I've too many responsibilities to keep." Thor said, who got out and walked on the edge of the river, not soaking his feet with water as Loki remained in the icy flow.

"And what responsibilities are those?" Loki asked, a playful smile on his lips.

"Well, if I am to become king, I need to learn the responsibilities from my fa-"

At this, Thor fell through the ice, the crackles registering a moment too late as he disappeared, all Loki could hear was the grunts of him falling and hitting many walls of ice. Snapping out of his frozen state, he shook his head and peered into the hole, sliding down it before jumping off each wall until he landed softly on the balls of his feet, looking to Thor, who was already pushing himself up in a sitting position.

"You are an heir?" Loki asked, slinking up to Thor, still on his knees, and lifted Thor's chin in his fingers. Thor's eyes met his red ones and nodded.

"Are you?" Thor whispered, touching Loki's hand with his fingers, bringing it down and into both of his own, rugged pale ones.

"Yes." Loki whispered, and Thor smiled softly when they both heard a dripping water sound, drawing their eyes to a corner of the room. Loki exhaled and stood, looking around him in wonder.

"What is this place?" Thor asked, standing along with Loki.

Loki swallowed, walking to a wall with a crumbling frozen statue. He touched it gently. "This is the Temple of the Lost." As his hand slid down the statue, his eyes drifted to the source of the dripping water. They walked close to the well, but Thor gasped at what was in it; blood. "This is the purpose for this temple; the Well of Crimson Waters."

Thor's hand slowly reached down to the surface of the red water, but Loki snatched it with both of his hands, pulling it in to his chest. "No, don't. Don't touch it." He whispered, then he looked down at their hands, both of his blue over his pale.

In the midst of their holding, suddenly, Loki gasped as his fingertips were the first to meld into the pale color, sliding up his hands and wrists. He gasped and released Thor, gazing at his hands, their pale color and lack of markings as they slowly changed back to his normal blue color.

"You can be like me?" Thor whispered, trying to take Loki's hand but Loki shied away. A spill into the well made their attention shift as the level rose softly. A hand came to Loki's lips as he stifled a gasp and he took Thor's hand.

"Come, we must leave this place." He said, and Thor complied without a word as to why it rose or why they had to leave so suddenly.


	10. Kanna's Song

As Loki took Thor through a different, more hidden area of Jotunhiem, on the surface, they again walked towards the river Iving, which housed several rocks in the babbling brook, and Loki jumped onto one before quickly shifting to another. He smiled as he remembered doing this with his mother when he was young, and a shred of sadness came over his heart at the memory of her last night. He pushed it aside however when he felt Thor jump on the rock behind him, slightly larger than the others, and he smiled as he turned around and Thor took his arms in his hands, gently rubbing up and down, as if to warm them.

Loki brushed back a hair from Thor's face before he again turned back to jumping across the remaining rocks and landed on the other side of the river, where a small cave was present, much like a triangle shape in the mountain of ice, it was big enough to house them. Loki slowly walked in first, turning and sitting with his back leaning against the wall as Thor followed suit.

"This is where I first found Kanna." Loki said.

"The wolf I saw?"

Loki smiled. "Thank you for the bread, by the way."

"Your very welcome." Thor said a little loudly, and Loki placed a blue finger at his lips, like a mother does with her child to teach them silence.

"These echoes carry on for many miles, we must be careful. If I were found with you, it wouldn't be a happy ending." Loki said softly, looking out at the beginnings of a swirling snowfall again.

"Why?" Thor asked.

Loki watched him from the corner of his eye. "Father has been restored to full health, but he's forbade us to mingle with you, even to go near bares the penalty of treason." Loki said. "He won't fight though, we have very few numbers."

"How did that happen?" Thor asked.

"Long ago, there was a terrible storm, sinking and cracking our homes, killing many in the disaster. Our homes sank down into the depths, and now we live underground. Many of them fear to return to the surface, but I feel the opposite; living underground instills a terror in me that I cannot explain. That's why I come up here every day." Loki sighed.

"Have you ever had any more children born?"

"One yesterday, yes. But it never rises above one hundred. Every day one is taken away, and we can't explain it, our healing doesn't seem to be helping, no matter how strong the forces. We have many strong warriors that search for food, but we only have the ice wolves, and they are considered family, so we're forced to eat the ice and snow, but sometimes we do eat them. I never touch those feasts, I couldn't show such terrible instincts to Kanna."

"How did you meet her?" Thor asked.

"I found her as a cub, but she was terribly thin, scared, and alone. I found her with mother when she was taking me along the river. She lay here, tired and weak. Mother and I sang a song to her, meaning she would have a long life and see many things she wouldn't dream of seeing. We took her back and she was proclaimed mine when I named her. I've had her ever since." Loki smiled softly, gently placing his hand face down on the ice.

"Sing it to me." Thor whispered, drawing their eyes together again.

"I only know it in my native tongue." Loki said.

Thor only nodded. "Gives it a sacred feel." He said, taking Loki's hand in his, and Loki watched it for a moment, to ensure it wouldn't change, which it didn't.

Loki took a deep breath and began singing, however softly at first, the tongue of his native language feeling refreshing on his lips. He smiled as Thor listened, closing his eyes a few times as he drank it in, but Loki stiffened at looking down at their hands again.

The pale tone was stretching up his forearm now, but he didn't jerk back. From Thor stroking his knuckles, he refrained from release as the pale slithered up his shoulders, down his stomach, over his other arm and so on when he saw Thor take in a breath, and Loki stopped singing.

Thor scooted in close as Loki lifted his hand up, moving it around so he looked at all the angles of it, then down at his legs. The markings had disappeared, the pale gave him an odd feeling in his stomach as he met Thor's awestruck face.

"What have you done to me?" He asked.


	11. War

Thor only gazed at the young prince, now looking like him, as if no difference in realms they shared; and Loki looked down at his legs and arms, now pale and white, his royal markings gone, as if he didn't belong here.

"What is this?" Loki whispered, still not having removed his hand from Thor's grasp as Thor looked into his eyes, smiling at them. "What?" Loki asked.

"Your eyes have changed." Thor said. "They are the most beautiful green I've ever seen." Thor brought his other hand out and caressed Loki's cheek, who leaned into the touch, smiling softly. The next few moments passed in silence until Thor slowly leaned in close, and Loki did too, but moments before their lips met, Loki took in a shuddering breath and pulled back, Thor's hand dropping down to his neck and falling in the middle of his chest.

They were interrupted by the sound of many booms and moans in the mist of the snow, and Loki's eyes broke the gaze first to look out, finding two of their fellow species walking in an army like fashion across the snowy ice. He watched as he took in the vast majority of their numbers, easily clouding to a thousand as Loki gently pushed Thor to the back of the small cave, positioning himself so his back was at Thor's front and he covered the Asgardian heir from their view.

"Who are they?" Thor whispered.

"They are part of our realm, rock and mountain giants. Powerful creatures, they are." He hesitated, watching them in the swirling snow storm. "But why are they here?"

"Should we depart?" Thor asked.

"After." Loki said and he looked to his arms and fingers, which were beginning to return to their blue hue, the markings rising from his skin softly as the cool wind circled around him, whipping his hair gently over his shoulders and around his cheeks. "For their sheer greatness in numbers, I would say it's from father's will they are here. I fear it may be your people staying so long that made him contact our kin." Loki said, turning his head back to look at Thor from the corner of his eye. "You must warn them, to leave soon. Most likely they'll attack two dawns from now."

"Can't I speak with your father?" Thor asked.

"That would be unwise." Loki said, turning his attention to the finally dwindling line of tribes.

"Come speak with mine, then."

"I would be exiled if father even knew of my involvement with you, Thor. Talking isn't an option, it never was." Loki said as he slowly slid away from Thor, turning to face him in their hiding place.

"I will not engage in war with you, Loki. I want to keep peace." Thor said.

"I'll speak with father tonight. Meet me at the river later, midnight." Loki said as they slowly emerged into the swirling snow.

"Alright." Thor said, gently taking Loki's cheek in his hand again before Loki nodded and swiftly departed, running to the nearest tunnel as the howls began. He tore through the many areas they had passed, through the spiky spots and dashed through the shallow waters of the river, splashing the water up his legs and back before spotting the opening. He slid down it again and emerged in an incredibly packed room, their kin mingled with his own people, but no speech was apparent.

He slowly spilled through the crowd and emerged beside his mothers drawn curtain, he slowly pulled it back to be greeted with some healers at her bedside, but they spotted him and beconed him to enter, which he did and quickly sat be her bed, taking her hand in his.

"Mother, what has happened?" Loki asked softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she spoke softly.

"They observed the strangers, one of our warriors got hurt. Your father said war is upon us on the third dawn from today." She said.

"Was it Locke?" Loki couldn't help but ask, and in the wake of his question, their kiss flicked behind his eyes, the warmth spreading through his lips.

"No, but he is to stay with you tonight, to watch over you."

"Oh, mother. He doesn't-

"Father has ordered it, Loki, I cannot change it." She said quickly, cutting him off.

Loki sighed, clenching his jaw for a moment before he patted her hand. "Alright, mother. Sleep well." He stood and looked to the healers surrounding her. "You watch over her." They nodded and Loki left for his room, tired and worried about how exactly he would leave tonight with Locke watching.


	12. Sif

Loki woke at midnight, sure that Locke was asleep and he silently pulled his cloak over his shoulders, closing the clasp and waving Kanna with him. He slowly peaked out of his curtain before slipping out of it and running up into the tunnel, breaching the surface as fast as his feet would carry him as he ran at a sprint towards Iving.

Little did they know, both Thor and Loki had followers.

Once Loki reached the river, he stood in the water, flowing over his warm feet and sloshing around the hem of his cloak as he breathed heavily, looking around for Thor as Kanna sat a few feet away.

"Oh, Kanna, what will we do?" Loki whispered to her, and she looked his way as he finally caught his breath.

"Loki!"

Loki turned behind him, his cloak wrapping around him slightly. "Thor." He said, extending his hand and Thor took it as he too stood in the shallow water. "What happened?"

"My people had a fight with yours, killing one of the frost giants. After that, they fled, but father has declared war at the third dawn from now."

"My father as well." Loki said, bringing Thor's hand in close to his chest. "Oh, what can we do?"

"My father said he might talk to one of your kind. If you would only speak with him, he would not fight." Thor said, looking down into Loki's red eyes.

Loki sighed and shook his head. "It is not that simple, Thor. My father never walks away from war once it has been declared."

"Can we really do nothing?" Thor asked, and Loki noticed that he was unarmed, his hammer wasn't present at his waist. Loki walked out of the stream, towards Kanna, who had laid down, watching their talk.

"It seems so." Loki said, and Thor slowly walked up beside him, took Loki's hand in his and turned so they were face to face.

"Then, Loki, if we don't see one another again, might I say something?" He said, and Loki nodded. Thor took Loki's chin in his fingers and lifted their lips up to meet and Loki froze. His body filled with a warmth he had never felt before as Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, but Loki's remained on Thor's shoulders. Loki was surprised at the kiss, but he didn't pull away, he leaned in close and returned it, his hands wrapping around to slide into Thor's golden hair, their lips dancing together, fitting perfectly.

A harsh scream filled their ears as they wrenched apart, and Loki gasped upon seeing Locke running towards them, and Loki fell out of the way and Locke attacked Thor, sending him to the ground. They punched one another a few times before Thor brought his knee into Locke's side, sending him off Thor for a moment.

"Locke, stop!" Loki hollered, but he ignored Loki. He lunged at Thor again, sending them to the ground and Locke conjured an ice spike in his fingers, pushing it down to Thor's throat before Thor brought his hands up and tried to keep Locke from puncturing his skin. The battle was now of strength, exhaustion would be a fatal mistake.

"Locke, no!" Loki ran towards them, but a solid ring of blue light and icy wind pushed him back, hitting a solid wall of ice hard, slumping to the ground, momentarily dazed as the fight still carried on.

Thor pushed his knee up and hoisted Locke up off his body, over his head and onto his feet. Thor soon regained his footing just as Locke would charge, but something pierced the silence that shocked all of them, and as Loki stood, he saw it.

A blade was piercing Locke's stomach, shooting all the way through from his back, and as it was removed, Locke let out a soft breath of pain as he fell to the ground, the blood pooling around his body as Loki stared in horror.

"No." He released it in a gasp as he ran to his fallen betrothed, kneeling beside him as Locke extended his hand and took hold of Loki's wrist, the bracelet shining on it as Loki held Locke's cheeks in his hands. Loki's breathing was hard as Locke struggled with his own. "I'm sorry." Loki murmured, his voice growing a little higher as he began to shed tears. Locke's hand fell from Loki's wrist, limp to the ground as Thor looked to the person responsible. Loki quickly followed suit, his eyes wet with tears.

"You..." He said, looking at the woman with his blood still coating her blade. "Look what you've done!" He hollered, shaking with rage and tears. Kanna howled, and she was joined by many others, a signal that would be answered within minutes.

"Sif, go back to camp!" Thor screamed, but she hesitated. "Now!" He hollered, and she did leave, but Loki still knelt over Locke's body, still cradling his head in his shaking hands, the blood slowly seeping into his cloak.

The wolves and frost giants followed, at least ten taking Thor into custody. Loki watched as they dragged him away, and at least four others came and picked up Locke, but as they receded into the soft snowfall, Loki stayed behind. Kanna came to him, her head down as he wept for Locke, for Thor and for himself.


	13. Black Ice

Loki sat on the floor of his mothers room, she sat on the bed of ice; she had grown stronger over the last few days. Loki had his arms crossed on her legs and his head was resting on his own, shaking arms as he wept, his mother ran a hand through his hair as some healers stood by, in the corners of the room, just in case his mother needed it.

"Father's going to kill him at dawn." Loki sobbed softly, his head facing the table with the slow burning candle on it, the flame blue and cold. "Then the war will immediatly follow." His tears stained his blue cheeks now as he shook softly under his mother's tender touch.

"Have you spoken to your father about what really happened?" She asked gently, soothing him softly.

Loki let out a long, shaky breath. "I tried, but he's never listened to me."

"Perhaps you didn't appeal to him." She said.

Loki lifted his head so he was looking up at her. "Mother, why would he listen to me? I'm his worst son, one he wishes he hadn't born. He's never told me he loves me, he doesn't even like me." Loki said, some tears still escaping his eyes. "I can't disobey him again, mother, that penalty is too great to risk." Loki said, his eyes falling to look at his arms, now wet with his tears as he closed his eyes, his lips quivering.

His mother lifted his chin with a finger, and he opened his eyes. "Since when do you let Laufey stop you?" She said with a smile on her lips, that too soon spread on Loki's. She wiped the tears from his cheeks before taking his hand, and he leaned back. "Come with me." She said, and they stood and walked out and down, into the dungeons, or what they considered dungeons.

They walked, hand in hand, up to a door made of black ice, and the two guards gave them a sad look before Farbauti spoke.

"Loki would like to speak to the stranger who spilled Locke's blood." She said and the guards nodded, a silent confirmation before they opened the door and Loki slipped inside. He looked to his mother and she nodded as he walked inside and the door shut behind them. He saw Thor slumped on the ground, his head hanging but he wasn't restrained. Loki sighed and walked over to him, kneeling down and touching Thor's knee when he looked into those blue eyes again.

"Loki." Thor said softly and Loki shook his head, looking into those eyes before Thor leaned in and kissed his lips. Loki didn't pull away, but he closed his eyes as they breathed in one another's scents. Thor brought his hands up to Loki's jaw and held him softly, Loki's hands were on Thor's shoulders as Loki slowly pulled apart, but their lips remained close.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Thor said gently and Loki shook his head.

"I'm sorry you're here." He said, taking his hands softly through Thor's golden hair. Thor slowly ran his hands down to Loki's own, taking them in his as he rubbed his knuckles. "If I could, I would free you."

"No matter what happens, Loki, you'll always be in my heart." Thor said, and he smiled at Loki's skin changing again. Loki looked down at the pale, already covering his arms and legs and looked back up to Thor's eyes again, who smiled brightly and took Loki's cheek in his palm. "You have those eyes again." He said and Loki smiled, leaning into the strong, warm hand, closing his eyes.

They remained in the still darkness until Farbauti poked her head through, not alarmed by Loki's change in appearance. Once they left, sure to let Loki return to normal before he left the cell, they walked back up to their halls and Loki walked up and out on the surface, Kanna close at his heels as she made sure they wouldn't be disturbed.


	14. Thunder

As Loki watched the guards haul Thor up to the surface, followed by his kin, he stayed behind, pulling his cloak over his shoulders. As he walked up after them, he instead followed the river to Kanna's old place. He slid into the small cave and wept, wondering why he let this happen. If it weren't for him, Thor wouldn't be captured, taken to his death. If it weren't for him, Locke would still be alive.

But he couldn't let Thor die either.

He had to save him. But what could he do against the power of his father? Could he do anything?

He had to try.

The thunder began to sing through the ice and the clouds began parting. Loki crawled out of the cave and looked up before starting to run towards the village, where they would be. Ice, help me be strong. Wind, give me speed. Cold, make me brave. As he thought these words, Loki broke through a sheen of ice and into the village. Thor was frozen to the spot at his feet and his hands were frozen at his sides as he faced, standing, away from his own people, staring Laufey in the face.

Without thinking, Loki sprinted towards the gap between them and quickly skidded to a stop in front of Thor just as his father would hurl down the spike in his hand.

"No!" Loki hollered, and, to his surpirise, his father hesitated.

"Loki, move." His father growled.

"No." Loki said. "You'll have to kill me too."

"Your disobeying me again, you filth." Laufey said, making Farbauti flinch behind her husband.

"Then let this be my final act; I love him." Loki said, quivering with fear.

The apparent leader of the second army stood forward, dropping his staff. "No killing will start at my hand." He called up and Loki looked back at him. He looked up at Laufey and realized what would happen. Turning instantly, he pulled his flat hands up from the ground in the air, forming a blunt stack of ice that pushed their king to the ground, the spike forming at the same moment by his fathers anger, would have peirced the others chest as he realized who had saved him.

Laufey suddenly swiped Loki with a solid wind of ice with shards, swinging Loki into the air and hard into the ground at the feet of the Asgardians. So he would finally show his true colors. As Loki struggled to hoist himself back up, slowly rising on his hands and knees, Laufey kicked his son, making him grunt with pain as the bones broke in his ribs, he slid along the ice for a few feet before he stopped. He was gazing up at his father now, fear instilled in his red eyes.

"You defy me?" He hollered, walking towards Loki, who was now holding his stomach as blood spilled from his lips. "You're no son of mine!" He kicked Loki again, lifting his body up off the ground and falling down again before skidding to a stop, but this time, Loki didn't rise. Laufey slowly perched his foot on the base of Loki's neck. Loki wasn't facing his father, but Thor's king was kneeling over the young frost giant as the blood flowed from his open lips and into the ice. Laufey pulled his foot back, but was interrupted by a flash of white light in front of him. He placed his foot back on the ground and found them standing there; Helblinde and Byleistr, Loki's superior brothers.

"Move." Laufey growled at them, but with their hands together, they brought up the Casket of Ancient Winters between their bodies, holding one handle each.

"You will not break him." Helblinde said and the Casket roared to life, encasing Laufey in ice as Loki's eyes began to close slowly, but the Asgardian king remained at his side, trying to ensure him he could fight through.

The last thing Loki heard was the shattering of an ice sculpture, the shards creating a wind that swept around him for a few moments before his vision went black.


	15. Healing Hands

As Loki's eyes fluttered open, he saw his mother sitting over him, a shimmer of red light flowing from her palms over his stomach. He coughed softly as she dropped her hands. He caught his breath as she took his hands in hers; behind her stood Helblinde and Byleistr, who perked up at his waking.

"Mother." Loki breathed before she shushed him softly, his eyes closing again momentarily.

"Your still healing, you need to be still." She said, brushing some hair behind his ear.

"What-" he cleared his throat at a slight pain in his stomach, closing his eyes before continuing. "What of father?" He asked.

"Laufey is dead." Farbauti said softly.

"Your strong again." He said, and she smiled.

"Upon his destruction, my power and his returned to my body. Thor is safe, unharmed and worried about you." She turned around to face his brothers. "Byleistr, get Odin, please." He nodded and left as Helblinde smiled at his little brother. Loki smiled at his sibling before closing his eyes and stretching out his neck on the bed before swallowing, opening the red jewels again when he heard a new set of footsteps in the chamber.

"He's awake." His mother said as Odin came over and knelt beside the bed of ice, taking Loki's blue hand in his pale one. Loki took Odin's appearance in; Thor had his jaw and eyes, the white hair and whiskers making him smile softly when the pain racked his stomach for a moment, making him take a sharp breath in. His gold armor resembled Thor's and he smiled as the pain dwindled away.

"Thank you for saving my son, young prince." He said and Loki nodded, speech evading him at the moment. "I suppose you would like to see him?" Loki smiled and Helblinde left the room for a few moments as Farbauti stroked Loki's cheek softly, smiling down at him as he yawned. "You risked your life for Thor, and I am in your debt." Odin said, releasing Loki's hand when Thor came in.

Odin stepped aside and Thor knelt beside Loki, whose face was lightening up immediatly. "Loki." He said, smiling as he took Loki's jaw in his hands. "My Loki." He said as they exchanged a few kisses in front of their families. Their kissing ended when Loki gave a slight jerk from pain in his neck, which had been damaged from Laufey's step on it.

"Loki, Thor, Odin and I have made a decision." Farbauti said, drawing their attention as Thor held Loki's hands on his stomach, caressing his knuckles softly with his thumbs. "We have granted a trading opportunity. We will supply Odin with the minerals from the ice, and in exchange, you will be wed."

Loki and Thor took in breaths at the same moment as their eyes met, their smiles growing moments later. Something dawned on Loki, however, in the last moment. "Mother," he began, "what will you do?"

She smiled at him. "Well, now that I have my powers back, I will rule the frost giants, as well as our kin. When my time is done, your brothers will be next in line. You have nothing to worry about, Loki, now it's their turn to take care of me." Loki nodded as she and Odin stood. "But we will give you time alone. I will return soon for your second stage in healing." She winked at them before everyone exited the room, leaving Thor and Loki.

As Thor's eyes returned to Loki, he was pale again, his green eyes were terribly bloodshot combined with big bags under his eyes, tainting his ivory complexion. His body in this color, however, revealed just how injured he really was; purple and blue bruises littered his stomach and chest, and a bruise was on the base of his neck where his father had stepped, and his chest was rising and falling very slowly; his ribs appeared to be healing slowly.

Thor caressed Loki's cheekbone. "I'm so sorry." He said.

"No, it wasn't your fault." Loki said, shaking his head quickly and bringing Thor's hand up to his lips as he kissed his fingers gently. "You are not to blame. It was inevitable."

"But I should have protected you." Thor said.

"I do not, and will not, blame you." Loki said as he winced again at the pain in his neck. Thor caressed his jaw softly as Loki spoke very softly, almost in a whisper. "Kiss me."

Thor smiled and obliged, thier lips meeting in a gentle kiss at first, but melting into a passionate one, leading to their bodies never separating until Farbauti returned, still not shocked by Loki's changed appearance; but Thor was at the fact that it took much longer for his skin to return to his normal tone.


	16. Ceremonial Robes

It had been about a week since Loki had finally been healed to the point where he could travel, but now, he was being dressed in the ceremonial clothing for weddings. He was being clothed by his brothers, his mother standing outside the room, waiting for their signal. He looked at himself in his mirror, the blue robes covering his body like Thor's armor, but cloth and flowing down over his feet, his toes sticking out. Helblinde reached from behind and covered Loki's shoulders with his normal blue cloak, but this time, white fur adorned his shoulders and Loki smiled at the sensation of his sibling running a hand on Loki's neck, the only thing having yet to heal correctly.

Upon the agreement of Odin and his mother, Thor and Loki would remain on Jotunheim until after their first week together. Give Loki the proper chance to say goodbye and to have the experience of a traditional wedding, which indeed spanned a week. Loki noticed Byleistr slip out of the curtain only to be followed by his mother, who was adorned in her own sacred clothing. She wore a deeper red robe that also covered her like armor, spilling in a pool around her feet; a veil followed her from the ends of the ice crown that wrapped around her head as she smiled, leaned up and kissed Loki's forehead softly.

"I'm so proud of you, son." She said, brushing some hair behind his ear. He reached up and took her wrist in his hand, stroking her skin gently with his thumb. "Let me see your neck." She whispered and he turned around, watching her in the mirror as she brushed his hair away softly. The red light shown like a flickering fire, the red glow reflecting on their blue complexion making him relax as the warmth spread through his spine.

As the heat died, she spoke as he turned around after she laid his hair back. "I will have you healed by the time you depart. I promise."

"I know you will." He said before kissing her cheek and taking her into a tight hug. "I love you."

She pulled back, already sniffling and she pulled on his hand, Helblinde and Byleistr had already left the room. "Come, we must attend the ceremony."

They walked up the tunnel and onto the surface, beside the rock they had been on during the eclipse of the war, and into the village, where crowds of Asgardians and Jotun's alike were standing now for Loki as he walked with his mother down the aisle, towards Thor, who wore his armor, his cape floating from his shoulders as he smiled at Loki, who smiled back. When they reached the steps, Thor replaced his mothers touch as she sat back with his brothers and Loki walked up and knelt down with Thor in front of Nocobu, who smiled down at them.

"My sons and daughters, family and honored visitors, we are gathered here today to join these Aesir in marraige." Nocobu said, and Loki stole a glance at Thor, who smiled back. The following words of the ceremony were blurred in Loki's excitement, the only things that remained in his memory were the presentation of the rings and their kiss.

Once they shared the kiss, Loki broke and smiled at his new husband before taking his hand in his own, pulling him through the crowd, away.

"Where are we going?" Thor asked, smiling as they ran away from the cheering gods and goddesses.

"Come." Was all Loki said before beginning their run together. The first for the bound Aesir.


	17. Ocean Waves

As Loki guided Thor through the frozen wastes of Jotunhiem, he was guiding him through the river Iving, splashing softly through the water before running again beside the frozen tree, the mark that they were getting close to the merge. But that wasn't where Loki was intending to take Thor. Loki hadn't realized, either, that the pale had taken him again, faster this time as the blue robes now stuck out on his Asgardian changed skin. Loki bounded down the small cliff side and Thor jumped behind him, their feet then plunging into the cool, sloshing waters of the ocean, distinguishing the boundary between realms. The water faded into the darkness of the stars, receding into the depths of space as they stopped, catching their breath as they both gazed out into the void.

Without a word, Thor walked up to Loki, turning him to face one another and took Loki's jaw in his hand. Loki smiled and leaned into Thor's touch, closing his eyes as his own hand came up and caressed Thor's wrist.

Thor pulled back and looked at his ring, Loki did the same. It was black ice laced with ebony shards; the ice was enchanted to never melt. The bands reflected their faces back at them and Thor lifted Loki's chin in his fingers before kissing him gently. The sway of the waves encircled their ankles now, soaking Loki's ceremonial robes, weighting them down barely, since it was already sheer fabric at first; it really only clung to his legs. Thor's hands held Loki's jaw as their kissing became deeper, longer. Loki's hands slid around Thor's waist as their bodies pressed together, and Thor kissed him for a few long, silent moments, surrounded by the rush and spray of the sea when Loki pulled away with a sharp intake of breath, taking a hand from Thor's waist and gently rubbing his neck where the shock of pain had emanated from.

"Not quite healed yet." Loki said softly, but in reply, Thor turned Loki around and pushed his hair to the side, over Loki's shoulder. First, Thor traced his fingers along the bruise that still lingered, tainting his ivory skin; the blue and black making himself wince at the thought of the pain that remained. He removed his hand, looping them around Loki's middle, who was smiling softly and let his eyes close when he felt Thor's lips carefully begin to kiss his wound. They remained pressed close, their warmth spreading through their limbs as Thor kissed up and down, then from each side of the damaged skin for a long time; the kisses remained near ghosts of themselves, loving and cautious.

When Thor stopped his kisses, he only laid his chin on Loki's shoulder as Loki brought his hands up and over Thor's, their bodies radiating the heat as opposed to the cold ocean spray surrounding them, the wind swimming through their hair and cloaks, which helped to shield more of the cold. They were now gazing out at the void again, the stars shimmering with many different colors clouding in space, some blue hues, others green and some even pink, but very muted and far away. Loki smiled at the scene he was ingesting with Thor at his side, and he still felt awestruck at the fact they were married, bound by the respect of their parents. He closed his eyes and leaned into the rock that was Thor, he knew they would spend a long and happy life together, and this was the first moment of it, the first sensation of new life and belonging.


	18. Carvings

**Sorry, this chapter is a little longer. I didn't mean to, it just happened. **

Loki woke the next morning with Thor laying beside him, and he smiled when he heard a knock on his door. Standing, he wrapped himself in his cloak and walked to peek outside the curtain; he found his mother there.

"Is everything alright?" Loki asked.

She only nodded. "Be ready soon. Today is Locke's funeral." She said, patting Loki on the shoulder before walking away. Loki felt as though he had hit a wall, stopped dead in his tracks at the memory of her blade skewering him, his blood soaking into his cloak, their kiss that night. He wrapped his arms around himself and returned to his room, seeing Thor sitting up, watching him with worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked, his voice suddenly seeming too loud for the room.

"Get ready, Locke's funeral is today." Loki said, but he was unable to move. He then wondered what their life had been like if they had been married now instead of himself and Thor, he wondered what they would have done last night, would he have taken him to the ocean or somewhere different?

Loki flinched at the sudden feeling of Thor's cape clad body wrapping his arms around him, but he slowly eased into the strong arms, nestling in easily as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Thor said, stroking Loki's hair softly as Loki opened his eyes; it was at this moment that he realized that he was still covered in the pale skin color. So, he was truly an Asgardian now. Loki removed himself from Thor's grasp and walked to his closet, removing some green robes and a black cloak, black fur over the shoulders. He felt tears threaten his eyes, but he blinked them away quickly and began to dress, Thor did the same.

A few hours later, Loki was with his mother, who was again slowly healing his neck, the warmth spreading down his back as he stared at the floor, feeling tears begin to return, but he closed his eyes tight and they again went away.

"There." Farbauti said, smoothing the fur over his shoulders, but Loki didn't move. "One more should do the trick, ok?" She asked. When Loki still didn't reply, he felt the tears falling down his pale cheeks and she slid so she was kneeling in front of her son.

"It's my fault he's dead." Loki said.

"No." She said, wiping away some tears, her blue hands now feeling welcome on his smooth skin. "He was only protecting you, Loki." She said softly.

"I should never have left that night, he wouldn't be dead." Loki said.

"You don't know that." She cooed, but Loki didn't meet her eyes. Instead, she lifted his chin and forced their eyes to meet before she answered. "Sometimes our destinies are chosen for us, my son. No matter what you do, it won't bring Locke back." She watched him cry for a few moments before continuing. "He was happy when he met you, and he's happy looking down on you."

"Then why do I feel so evil betraying him?" He asked and she only took her shaking son in her arms, allowing him to cry into her shoulder.

"You just have to say goodbye." She said in his ear before kissing his cheek softly. He cried harder then as she rocked him gently, they clung to one another for fear of losing one.

Another hour later, the villagers migrated below the ice, through their village and deeper still, past the dungeons and along the river from below. Farbauti led the line with Loki's brothers behind her, then Loki and Thor, standing alongside one another holding hands. Loki's pale skin didn't turn heads anymore since he was to depart in two days time. Behind them was Odin and then the flow of the frost giants. The line was quiet, each member of the village bore a blue, flickering flame in their upturned palms, Thor held a candle in his free hand as they entered the chamber playing host to the Well of Crimson Waters.

Locke's body was already present, laying on a slab of ice as the line turned into a circle around his lifeless body. With a nod from Farbauti, Helblinde and Byleistr stepped forward and brought up the Casket of Ancient Winters between them and they began to freeze Locke in a block of ice. As this was occurring, all the flames were being cast in balls of ice to the floor at the blocks feet, which was being shifted so it would stand upright. As the ice flickered with the encased flame, Loki tossed Thor's from the candle and did the same as it clanked on the ground, joining the hundred others.

After Nocobu said a prayer, which they all bowed to, everyone walked up one at a time and carved a message into the surface of the ice with their magic, Loki was the last to go, after Locke's mother had, but she stopped him before he could by embracing him; he could feel her shaking, which weakened his own resolve.

Once he did get to the ice, he leaned against it, his hand flat on the ice, beginning to feel his carving begin as he closed his eyes, expelling his shaky breath. Opening his eyes, he moved back his hand and read what he wrote: _Loved Forever by Loki Laufeyson._ He smiled to himself as he did one final act of saying goodbye; he closed his eyes and kissed the ice beneath his lips, causing him to shake a little bit before he released and walked slowly back to Thor's side, who took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

With a few last moments of silence, they all turned and exited the chamber in equal silence as they had entered, Loki and Thor were the last to depart.


	19. Gifts

Loki sat in his room with his mother, taking one final crack at healing his neck. She seemed satisfied with the results, as the blue bruise had faded from his pale skin; which seemed to be permanent now. He smiled at the warmth spreading through his blood and bones, the pain finally dying away.

"All healed." She said before he heard the curtain shift. Looking up, he saw Helblinde and Byleistr standing there, both holding onto an object, and his mother smiled as she stepped back; Loki stood and walked towards his siblings.

"Brother, we present to you a sword of almighty power." Helblinde said.

"Enchanted with your special touch of sorcery, we give this to protect you in your new home, where we cannot." Byleistr said, which they then handed the object to Loki. It looked like a long and flat black stick, but he lifted the hilt up to expose a bluish silver blade, thin and engraved with his brothers and his own name in Jotun script along the center. It glowed a soft green color at his touch as he pulled it out of the sheath completely, gazing at its height, almost as tall as himself.

"The sword, Laevateinn, belongs to the strongest of sorcerers. We are honored to bestow it upon you." Helblinde said as Loki sheathed the weapon, set it on his bed and walked up to him, taking his brother into a tight hug. He released Helblinde and walked to Byleistr and took him into an embrace as well.

"Be safe, my brother." Byleistr said softly and Loki smiled as he pulled back and nodded at his sibling before turning to Farbauti.

She slowly walked up to Loki before removing something from around her own neck, and Loki smiled as she removed her pendant. She wrapped it around Loki's neck, he took it into his fingers, the stone glowed a green color now, softly flickering in and out to his heart beat as it warmed beneath his fingers.

"My pendant I give to you, Loki. May you find light and warmth when you think of us." She said as Loki released the necklace and took his mother into a tight hug, not wanting to release her, and she did the same.

"I will miss you." He said as she gently rubbed his back.

"You are always welcome to visit, Odin and I granted you that treasure upon our agreement." She said as she pulled away and gently stroked his cheek. "We will all love you, Loki. No matter where you are."

They were interrupted by Thor walking into the room, and Loki's family walked to one side of the room, watching with happy eyes as Thor walked up to Loki, holding a single golden goblet in his hands.

"Loki, will you drink with me? This water has been laced with herbs from the Norn Stones, which will grant you strength overnight to endure the travel back home." Thor said and Loki nodded before Thor took a drink from the goblet and he passed it to Loki, who drank the rest of the water. It had a sweeter taste to it and a warmth that spread through his body when he heard a whining sound behind him.

Giving Thor the goblet back, Loki turned and saw Kanna sitting there, watching him. As he walked towards her, however, she walked away and towards the nearest tunnel to the surface before looking back at him. He smiled and they immediatly ran up the tunnel, broke the surface and took off running together. As they ran along the river, his feet splashing in it, she tore in another direction, through a tunnel and emerging beneath the surface, a place Loki had been many years ago, as a child.

The ice was thin enough here so they could look up and see the stars through it, the ocean waves sang through the surface and Loki smiled at seeing his own footprints in the ice, having carved them with his own hand as Kanna sat there, looking down at them and returning to Loki with a sad gleam. Loki sighed and walked to her, sitting with her as she licked his fingers.

"I have something for you." He said before reaching into his pocket to pull out a collar, glowing with green thread and black thread, it had a green stone the size of her paw in the center, and as he closed it loosely around her neck, it already glowed a bright green in the dim light, making her tail wag as he smiled, scratching behind her ears. "It glows when we think of one another." He said.

Kanna whined again and licked his chin before leaning into his outstretched arms. Loki felt the tears spilling down his cheeks already. He couldn't take Kanna with him, she would die in their world, she couldn't adapt, unlike him. No matter how badly he wanted to, he wouldn't take her to her death.

As he held her close, she howled over his shoulder, loud and sad, enough to make him cry a little harder at the thought of being separated. He'd raised her into being a fine young wolf, a good hunter and a great companion. She belonged with the frost giants now, and she knew it. He could feel her shaking and he petted her fur now, trying to get himself under control but she whined more, giving them the chance to say goodbye for however long they needed.


	20. Welcome to Asgard

As Loki and Thor stood in his room, they were dressing him in a pair of clothes, or light armor, on Loki. Custom made by someone in their company, it was a black leather cuirass with some green accents throughout the armor. It had long sleeves and pants, the tunic like fabric fell loosely around his hips and his boots fit perfectly. Thor was now adjusting some of the buttons and zippers on the back to ensure Loki was comfortable in it.

Loki tucked in the necklace his mother had given him the previous day beneath the breastplate and he took Laevateinn and tucked it into a leather strap at his waist, securing it easily and looked at himself in the mirror, Thor smiling behind him; his arms wrapping around his middle, as he had done on their wedding night.

"Is it comfortable?" Thor asked, and Loki looked down at his feet.

"How can you have your feet covered all day?" Loki asked, wiggling his toes, he heard Thor chuckle behind him. "It cuts off the feeling of the earth beneath me."

"You'll get used to it, love." Thor said and Loki turned around to face Thor, his arms still wrapped around his waist. "It'll take time."

Loki smiled and touched the whiskers on Thor's jaw before kissing his cheek, hugging him. Since drinking the water yesterday with Thor, his skin had remained the pale tone, and he had a feeling it wouldn't return to his normal color as he pulled back and looked into Thor's eyes, remembering how they had captured him when they first met, and he smiled softly at the memory.

"Are you ready to depart?" Thor asked. Loki took a deep breath and nodded before Thor guided him to the surface, into the village and the crowd of frost giants waiting to see their prince fly to the new world. As the crowd parted for them, Farbauti, Helblinde and Byleistr stood at the spot with the remaining Asgardians, Odin waiting for them.

Farbauti walked up and took Loki into one final hug, and he fought to contain his tears as she released him and walked with Thor at his other side up to Odin, who stood with another Asgardian at his side, holding out a helmet to the king.

"Keep him safe, Allfather." His mother said, and Odin bowed his head to her before she returned to his brothers sides, and Odin turned to him. Loki stood straighter, watching the king, his now father, and Odin took the helmet in his hands. It was golden with a form fitting base and protruding from the top on either side were two horns that curled back, much like an animal.

"Loki Laufeyson, I now bestow upon you your helmet. May it serve as your acceptance into Asgard, may it be a valuable piece of armor to protect you, and may it resemble a crown for a fine prince." Odin lowered the crown over his head, and Loki closed his eyes so he could feel the weight of it distribute through his body. Upon opening them, Thor was watching him, taking his hand.

Loki took one last look behind them, looking out at his people and noticing Kanna wasn't present. But her howl was heard through the ice and snow, followed by her own pack of many other wolves, making him smile. It was a call of farewell and her final show of love. As it rang through his ears, he smiled and turned back to face the cliff they were standing upon. Thor squeezed Loki's hand again as the Allfather stamped his staff on the ice, bellowing around them with such force it made Loki jump slightly.

"Hiemdall, bring us home." He said as everyone looked up into the stars, Loki quickly followed suit when it happened. With a shattering boom, they were encased in a rainbow stream of light that lifted them from the ground and soaring through the air. He closed his eyes at the wind whipping through him, seeming to tear him to pieces at the speed, but just as it had happened, it ended. The next moment, he opened his eyes and was in a golden dome, spinning around them with a golden armored man removing a sword from the center of the globe, which began to stop its spinning.

Thor slowly eased Loki to walk forward with him, through the now still doorway and onto a pulsing rainbow bridge, leading to a gate of enormous magnitude, golden as well. Looking down, Loki saw the ocean flowing in a waterfall beneath them, the spray making him feel a little more comfortable as he smiled and walked towards the gate when it opened. The palace flowed from the center, an enormous golden mountain-like structure, and fanning from it were houses, statues, domes and gardens, forming their home. It was majestic, beautiful and something he'd never dreamed of seeng before.

"Welcome to Asgard." Thor said, walking close to Loki as he took in everything around him. A smile set itself on his ivory lips as he looked at Thor, brought his hand up and kissed his knuckles softly.

"Welcome home." Loki said as Thor draped his arm around Loki's shoulders and walked him through their kingdom; one they would rule together one day.


End file.
